Please Don't Grow Up
by ABFG
Summary: Kids. They grow up so fast. Any parent would miss their little child, and Aang is one of them.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar.

**A/N: I know he loves Kataang and one-shots, so this is for you MASTERFIREBENDER84. Thanks for everything! **

**Note: **I don't think that Tenzin is the only airbender. The creators never said that the other two children of Katara and Aang are not airbenders, so this story has more than one airbender child.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The ancient ruins of the grand Southern Temple had been fixed throughout the years. Avatar Aang and his beautiful wife had rebuilt all the glory of the four Air Temples. Refugees all around the world could find shelter in any of the Temples. The Southern and Eastern Temples are usually filled with Earth Kingdom people and occasional Water Tribe. The Western Air Temple was reserved for any Fire Nation families. The Northern Air Temple was left for Teo and his people. Of course, all of these people could stay only if they promised to keep the sacred Temple the way it is.

Right now, life bloomed in the home of the Avatar. Bison flew through the mountains. The men and woman tended the gardens. Families smiled and spent time together all the time. Kids of all ages ran through the hallways, laughing the entire way. Avatar Aang was now playing tag with a few of the kids.

"You're it now Uncle Aang!" A four year old Water Tribe girl laughed at the older monk. Her huge eyes shined with happiness and innocence.

"Aww." Aang faked, "Who should I get first?" He placed his finger thoughtfully on his chin. "How about, Kako!" He screamed as he ran after the same girl. The wind flew through the little girl's brown hair as she tried her best to run away from the monk.

"Ah!" She screamed as Aang grabbed her. Her lips curved into a smile when Aang twirled her around.

"My turn next!" Kids started swarming the poor Avatar in every direction. Two year olds babbled on the side as the older kids crawled up the airbending master.

"Kids! It's time to practice bending!" Katara walked up to the clump of kids. "Oh Tui! Where's Aang?" Her eyes widened with shock. She turned to her oldest daughter who was now amusing herself.

"Airi?" Katara asked the teenager as her hands made her way to her hips. Airi laughed and pointed inside the pile of kids. The waterbending master squinted and saw a pale hand with tattoos reaching out at the top.

"Oh, Aang." She sighed and slapped her forehead. Her tan hands started pulling kids off and finally made it to her husband. He was about to explain when she waved it off.

"I don't want to know." She smirked. Aang laughed weakly.

"You okay, Dad." Airi walked up to her father and punched his arm jokingly. Her black ponytail swayed to the wind. Her blue and white outfit held her developing body beautifully. She was already fourteen and almost a master waterbender, thanks to her mother.

"I'm fine." He smiled sweetly and kissed his daughter on the forehead. _They grow up so fast. _

"Airi! Mom! Dad!" A voice rang through the hallway, "Ten is stuck in that crack in the wall again." Ishan, a ten year old airbender and the couple's second son, cried.

"What?" Aang and Katara screamed simultaneously. The parents glanced at each other worriedly and made a break for it. The paintings of the monks on the walls flew past the screaming parents as they reached their youngest son.

"Ishan! Did you call Mom and Dad yet?" The boy's butt stuck out the wall while his torso was lodged in the crack.

"TENZIN!" Katara screamed and ran to the eight year old. "What did you do?" Her hands started pulling at her boy.

"Ow, MOM! That hurts!" He screamed. Katara dropped her hands in failure.

"How did you get in there?" Aang asked as he started feeling around the stone carefully.

"Addie got stuck here again so I tried to help her, but got stuck too." He whined for his pet lemur. As if on cue, Aang heard a purr from Addie.

"Oh, Tenzin." Aang sighed and bended a huge gust of air in the hole. Papers flew in the room and many paintings on the wall fell down. The grasp on the boy's waist loosened and he wiggled his way out with the lemur in his hands.

"It's okay, Addie." He soothed the lemur. "We're alright. Thanks Dad." Tenzin looked up with his gray eyes.

"You're going to have to clean this up, Aang." Katara smirked at the mess her husband had just made. Random items littered the floor from the gust.

"Aww, man." Aang sighed and knelt on the floor. He picked up a few papers and pens when something caught his eye.

"Katara!" He called to his wife. "Look at this!" His wife walked in and knelt beside him.

"Oh!" She took the painting in her own hands and held it near her chest while smiling. She put it down and grabbed the other paintings nearby. "Ten! Airi! Ishan!" She screamed, "Get over here!"

In a few minutes, Airi had managed to drag her two brothers to the room. "Whatupp Mom?"

"Hey! What's that?" Ishan pointed to the painting in Katara's hand. "Is that Aisha?"

It was a small baby girl with warrior paint on her face. She had the biggest, shining blue eyes and the cutest little Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Her Water Tribe father, who was holding her in his arms, was beaming with pride while her beautiful mother was smiling beside them.

"She so cute!" Airi squeaked from behind her parents. "What's that one?" She pointed to another painting nearby. Aang picked it up gently.

"It's you, Ai." He smiled at the little girl in the painting. "Your first birthday." Her hair was a little pit of black curls. Her pudgy hands stuck out of the dress she was wearing. It was orange velvet on the top with a yellow and red flower in the middle. The bottom was white and reached her knees.

"She was so cute." Katara kissed the painting. Aang's eyes started to well up at the thought that his daughter had grown so much. Airi smiled and sat next to her father to hug him. She kissed his cheek and picked up another painting.

"Is that….me?" Tenzin stared at the little boy who was airbending with an older boy.

"Aww, Ten!" Airi screamed. "I remember that! You had just started airbending training."

"He looks just like Aang!" Katara hugged her son lovingly.

"Look at me!" Ishan glared at himself, "I was so…..squishy." Everyone laughed at how similar he was to his Uncle Sokka.

The following hours were spent walking down memory lane. The stars shined in the dark night sky. The moonlight shone down on the family of five. Ten had fallen asleep and was now laying his head on his mother's lap. Ishan was trying his best to stay awake. His eyelids drooped down softly and small snores formed. Aang picked up his two sons and layed them on their bed with ease.

"I'm going to sleep, Dad." Airi smiled and hugged her parents good-night.

"Good night, sweetie." Katara kissed her daughter. Aang tightened his grip on his wife's waist.

"Sweet dreams, Ai." He called her by her cute nickname. The couple walked through the hallways to their own room. Katara ripped her clothes off to only her undergarments. Aang followed and the two lied on their bed.

"They grow up so fast." Aang whispered. "Just think about it. In two years, Airi is going to get married and have her own family." Katara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you proud of her?" She asked sweetly. "She's going to have her own adventures. She's going to live her own life."

"I don't want them to grow. I want my babies back." Aang whined and turned his back on Katara. She sighed and placed her hands around his chest to hug him. Her face imprinted itself onto his pale back.

"They're going to grow no matter what, Aang." She kissed the back of his neck. "But they'll still be our little babies." She smiled and fell into a deep slumber.

_Still my babies._ Aang thought to himself as he joined his wife in sleep.


End file.
